The Attic
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: What horror will Van Rook find when he enters V.V. Argost's forbidden attic?


DISCLAIMER: SS belong to its respectful owners.

THE ATTIC

One had to wonder if Leonidas Van Rook ever kissed his parents with that filthy mouth considering the words he chose to use when his car broke down. He pounded on the steering wheel a few times.  
So much for going home that evening! He was just driving from a party when it happened. What did he do to deserve this? That was when he remembered his current words and ceased speaking.

The muscular European man looked out his car window. So now he was stuck in the middle of a dark forest. The sounds of wolves howling nearby caused him to feel a little anxious. What else could go wron....? *Shut up, Leonidas!* he thought. *Never ask that particular question even if it's a mere thought!*

The Russian had two options. He could either get out of the vehicle and risk being attacked by whatever predators lived in the woods or remain within the car and suffer the wrath of a bear or perhaps something worse. He wished he did not have to make that particular decision.  
He supposed he could outrun a wild animal if he got out of the car. His large arms were currently across his chest and shoulders. His body began to tremble.

Leonidas chose to get out of the cold vehicle and hoped to find warm shelter. He was a little skeptical considering his current luck. He proceeded to run through the forest.  
His long black ponytail bounced against his back with every movement.  
He ran until he saw a medium-sized house. He knocked on the dark door several times until it was opened at a snail's pace.

Van Rook's dark-blue eyes were wide when a strange man appeared. The master of the house was very pale. His fingers resembled talons and his fangs overlapped his lower lip. His eyes were golden and his white hair reached his shoulders. He wore a dark and pale cloak that reached his knees and concealed his entire body with the exceptions of his hands and face.  
His vocals happened to be grave.

''Greetings and bien venue! I am V.V. Argost. Who are you and why are you here'  
His tone was also one of genuine curiosity. ''I'm Leonidas Van Rook and I was driving to my house when my car broke down. I really don't wish to sleep in my cold vehicle.  
I hope your house is warm assuming you let me inside.''

The bizarre man opened the door a little bit more. He gestured for him to step inside.  
He observed the Russian's nod as a way of showing his gratitude. He closed the door very slowly.  
The men entered his livingroom. Argost gestured towards the chair that was next to the flames.

''Have a seat by the fire.'' Van Rook was very willing to obey. ''Did you want a drink'  
He slowly shook his head back and forth. He placed his hands behind his head while leaning back.  
''Do I have your consent to remain here for the evening?''

V.V. Argost nodded very slowly. The heat caused his guest to yawn while manually concealing his hairy face. ''Would you like to go to my spare bedroom now?'' Leonidas nodded very slowly. He stood before thanking him for letting him stay in his home. The pale host's smile happened to be gentle.

The men went upstairs until they entered a small bedroom. Argost turned to his guest.  
''Feel free to explore any room within my home.'' His smile became a scowl very quickly.  
''Stay out of the attic!'' he snarled. A huge grin appeared on Van Rook's hairy face.

''Are there ghosts in the attic?'' he smiled. He observed the strange man folding his arms across his chest while frowning. ''Allow me to repeat myself. Stay....out....of....the....attic'  
His gentle smile returned. ''Good night, Leonidas'' he said before departing.

The dark-haired man became more and more curious with every passing second. Nothing was going to prevent him from exploring the forbidden room! He ran out of his bedroom very quickly before stopping. He hoped Argost didn't hear him just now. He gasped when he heard footsteps nearby followed by sudden lightning. Leonidas was going to have a heart attack in this house!

The Russian wandered through the hallway and walked up the stairs to the small attic.  
He looked around yet didn't see anything unusual. He only saw a lot of toys. His eyes observed everything and increased in size when they viewed a small shadow moving.  
He approached the dark form and gasped when he finally saw what it was. He could not help but stare at the female toddler with the decayed face and withered hands!  
Her cries were not human at all. She shrieked while holding her teddy bear firmly.

Van Rook was about to flee until he turned his head and saw Argost standing there while scowling. He watched him approach the crying girl before he held her and whispered to her.  
He saw him kissing her skeletal features. ''What is THAT?!'' he exclaimed while pointing at her.  
The angry father's scowl disappeared. His expression happened to be one of sadness now.

''My wife died during childbirth two years ago. Our daughter survived yet was born horribly disfigured. I wished to conceal her from the judgmental world so I put her in the attic.  
She seems happy to be here.'' He kissed her again before frowning at Leonidas. ''I can't allow you to depart from my home since you know my secret'' he informed him.

V.V. Argost shrugged while a sad smile formed on his fanged face. ''So sorry!'' he apologized.  
He departed while his deformed daughter toddled over to Van Rook and embraced him. The Russian man ran towards the door just as it was locked and fell forward. The attic was his permanent home and he happened to be her second father.  
''I should have stayed in my cold car!'' he groaned when the disfigured toddler approached him and kissed his face with her eternal grin.

THE END


End file.
